1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a color processing method of an image forming device and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a color processing method of an image forming device which enables a user to change colors of a printed image by processing the colors differently according to certain user-determined modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device generally refers to an apparatus which prints an image onto a recording medium, such as a printing paper, in accordance with image data of a certain document. Such an image forming device includes, for example, printers, copiers and facsimile machines. The image forming device may also construct a printing system by being connected to a host device such as a computer.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional printing system. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional printing system comprises a host device 10, a color table storage part 17, a user input device 20 and an image forming part 30. The host device 10 comprises a user interface part 11, a color processing part 13 and an output part 15.
Image data of an original document or user commands for the control of an operation of the image forming part 30 are inputted to the host device 10 through the user input device 20. The user interface part 11 of the host device 10 provides a user interface. The color processing part 13 carries out color processing with respect to the data outputted from the user interface part 11 to provide color space conversion. More specifically, the color processing part 13 carries out color processing with reference to one of color tables stored in the color table storage unit 17. The color tables of the color processing part 13 are predefined by a user through the user input device 20. The output part 15 converts and outputs the data from the color processing part 13 to the image forming part 30 in a data format recognizable by the image forming part 30. The image forming part 30 interprets the data from the host device 10, constructs a page of fonts according to a print type and character construction, and records the data on a printing paper.
In the conventional printing system, a corresponding color table has to be re-loaded to the host device 10 from the color table storage part 17, which is an external recording device with respect to the host device 10. Additionally, with the influence on the color of the printed image due to changes in a printing paper type or a degree of resolution taken into consideration, the user is required to select and re-load an appropriate color table from the color table storage part 17 to obtain a satisfactory color image. However, in the conventional printing system, and especially in the printing system in an automatic mode which automatically recognizes the printing paper, the color quality of the printed image is usually affected by the discrepancy between a set mode and a color table.